The Outsider (The Last Story)
Summary The Outsider is an alien meteorite, also called a world seed, and is a sentient creature that travels through space passively absorbing energy from its surroundings and using that energy to create planets and life. Many years prior to the events of the game, the Outsider was summoned down to Lazulis Island by Arganan and the Sorceress, who wished to use its vast power to defend themselves from the Gurak. However, the Outsider's captivity on earth caused it to begin draining energy from the planet, causing life to wither and die. In order to suppress this, the Outsider was split into two halves, with one half being kept on Lazulis and the other being sent to the Gurak continent. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly Low 5-B | 5-B Name: The Outsider Origin: '''The Last Story '''Gender: '''Inapplicable '''Age: At least hundreds of years old Classification: World Seed, Alien Meteorite Powers and Abilities: Energy and Life Absorption (Passively absorbs energy and life from its surroundings), can grant powers, Telekinesis (Each half can move an island), Telepathy (Can speak into the minds of others), Summoning (The Lazulis and Gurak halves can summon Sentinel Beasts Mithra and Atar respectively), likely all abilities granted to others, including Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to various status effects such as Gravity, Stop, Dizzy, Charm or Silence) | All prior in addition to Flight, Creation (Creates planets) and Biological Manipulation (Creates life) Attack Potency: At least Island level (The Lazulis and Gurak halves of the Outsider power the movement of Lazulis Island and Fortress Island respectively, the Lazulis half powers the Lazulis cannon which can obliterate entire mountains in a single shot), possibly Small Planet level (Assuming each half held half the power of the complete outsider, it would result in this level of power even if the complete Outsider is only baseline planet level) | Planet level (Stated to travel through space creating planets and all life on them, Dagran stated that with the complete power of the Outsider he would be able to recreate the world) Speed: Immobile without outside help | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Island Class with telekinesis (The Lazulis half can move Lazulis Island, while the Gurak half can move Fortress Island) | Unknown Striking Strength: N/A | Unknown Durability: At least Island level, possibly Small Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Extremely High (can drain energy from its surroundings to replenish its powers) Range: At least planetary (can absorb energy from across the entire planet) | Planetary (can create entire planets and the life on them) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seemingly high Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: Each half | Complete Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Last Story Category:Game Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5